Back to December
by AnnaR5
Summary: The rebel attack never happened causing Maxon not to forgive America leaving her heartbroken.When he is given the choice to invite America to his wedding he declines knowing he will call off the wedding if he sees her. Meanwhile, What will happen when America is visited by an unexpected visitor who has ridiculous plans for her to get Maxon back.
1. You Still Love Her

**Maxon's POV**

"What about America?" Kriss asked me. We were sitting with the wedding planner and Kriss had expressed her interest in inviting all of the selected. I had asked her to go through each of them and allow me to veto. She had agreed.

I had to think about this. America was the women I loved. America was the women I wanted to be next to me as horrible as it sounded. I wanted America but I had been stupid enough to let her go. I let my anger take over my ability to think. I should have let her explain. I couldn't have her at my wedding for the fear that I wouldn't end up getting married.

"No."

Kriss sighed, "Do you realize how shady that is going to look the public. She is the only one of the selected you have said no to."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Marlee won't be there."

Kriss eyes welled up in anger. "That was low Maxon."

I sighed and hung my head. "I'm sorry."

She pressed her lips together. "We won't invite her as long as you tell me why."

I looked at the wedding planner. She was average looking, nothing special in my opinion. "You are dismissed. Thank you and we will meet again tomorrow."

She stood and smiled. "Only two weeks to go you too. It's time to get excited."

I stood, put on a smile and walked her to the door. "Thank you ma'am for your services."

"It's an honor your highness."

"None the less, thank you."

She exited and I headed back to Kriss who had her hands on her hips.

"You still love her."

I shook my head, lying to my own fiance. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me. I tried to imagine as someone I loved. Someone I could love, but I kept imaging America being the one here with me.

"Then why, Maxon?"

"She'll ruin everything." It wasn't a complete lie. If I saw America before my wedding or maybe even after I'd have to break Kriss's heart which was something she did not deserve.

She brushed my cheek with her hand. "How, my love? I need to understand."

"That may be something I can't deliver."

She pulled away abruptly. Her anger returning. "Then I will write her explaining this is not my choice."

"Whatever you wish, my dear."

* * *

 **It's your fault Maxon. It's your fault!**

 **I'm so sorry for how short it is! I didn't write on my computer so I had no idea how long it was! With my computer I can see word count.**

 **Please please please please please review!**

 **4 reviews and I'll update!**


	2. It's Okay to Cry

_America's POV_

I couldn't even walk outside anymore with people crowding me, asking for an interview or autograph. I was getting sick of it. Even after the selection I still had to keep a happy face, which was something I couldn't do for much longer.

I had just lost the most important people in my life. My Father to death, Aspen to another women, and Maxon to my mistakes.

I wonder all the time about what he is currently doing. If he ever thinks about me, or if I'm the only one who thinks about us constantly.

I peak out my window to see if it is calm enough for me to exit, but I see someone that I never expected to see.

So I need to explain. I still lived in Carolina. Maxon had told me to keep the house but I couldn't. It felt wrong. He had given it to my family when he thought I would be his bride. But I wasn't his bride. He had chosen Kriss and I was the only one to blame.

So when I saw the Queen standing on my porch I was in shock.

I opened my door and when the Queen's eyes landed on me she smiled and began to walk towards me. "Hello America."

I curtsied. "Hello, your majesty."

"Mom." She corrected with a smile.

I shook my head willing tears not to come. "Would you like to come inside?"

She nodded and I held the door open for her. Everyone was at work except me. My mother had told me to take time for myself. It was clear I needed it.

Queen Amberly sat on the couch and handed me a letter. I eyed her before opening it.

 _America Singer,_

 _As you may know the prince and I are due to be married in two weeks. We have decided to invite all of the selected girls. I regret to say you will be excluded from this wedding on the account of Prince Maxon. I am sad to see that you will not be joining us but I must respect the wishes of my future husband._

 _My apologies,_

 _Future Princess of Illea, Kriss_

The urge to cry was becoming stronger. I felt the tears sting my eyes.

"It is okay to cry America." The Queen said gently.

So I did. I let it all go and sobs took over my body. I was a mess. "I love him. I love him so much and he hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you." She whispered and put her arm around me. "He's hurt America. But I have no doubt in my mind he loves you."

I wiped my eyes and sniffed. "He didn't let me explain. He didn't let me say anything. He just gave up on us."

She took my hands in hers. "I have an idea. You may not like it and we're going to break several laws, but my son isn't happy. You make him happy."

My puffy eyes widened. "Tell me."

* * *

 **So America is a little ooc. I personally like this vunerable side of her.**

 **Thanks for all the supporting reviwews last chapter!**


	3. Tell Me and I'll Forgive You

Maxon's POV

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe she was standing here in my bedroom of all places.

"What the hell are you doing here? And in the middle of the night? Do you have any decency?" I snapped at her. It wasn't what I wanted to do. I wanted to take her in my arms and never let go.

"Kriss will here you." America whispers.

I shake my head. "I haven't shown her the princess sweet yet."

America's eyes lit up when I said that. I didn't know what she was thinking. "You're mother took me back with her when he came to see me."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "My mother brought you here?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "She loves you."

"Do you love me?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

My heart fluttered but my words didn't show how I felt. "I don't believe you."

She slowly approached my bed. She wasn't in the fancy dresses I usually saw her in, but the jeans I had given her. She looked beautiful in them. She sat down with her legs folded in front of me.

She reached for the bottom of my shirt, looking at me for permission. I nodded and helped her take it off. I turned so she could see my back and she began to trace my marks. I shivered.

"Does she know?"

I shook my head. My head was to foggy right now to use words. But I hadn't intended to tell Kriss about the whippings unless she asked which wouldn't be until after we were married.

She traced an examined them for a few minutes. "Some of them are new." She bent down and kissed one of them.

"America." I moaned. I know I should have told her to stop, to leave, but I couldn't do it. My worst fear was coming true.

"You didn't let me explain." She whispered.

"Tell me. Tell me and I will forgive you."

"I ended it as soon as I knew there was something between us. I was gonna tell you soon after I ended it, but then Marlee..."

She trailed off. She was protecting herself, just like she always did. But I hadn't realized she was protecting herself from me. In some weird, messed up way this was my fault.

I turned my back and the look in her eye broke me. She loved me. She loved me so much and I had been hurting her.

"I'm so sorry darling. It's you and it always was." And I kissed her.

The kissed summed up everything. How desperate we were in the months we were separated. I have no idea how I meant more than five months without her.

I deepened the kiss. It went from a slow, caring kiss to a passionate hot one. I pushed her down onto the bed and it felt so good to have her under me. I felt complete. I began rubbing myself on her through my clothes and she threw her head back and moaned.

I moved down to her neck and began sucking and kissing it. I needed more and I moved her shirt up her body and threw it across the room. Her bra wasn't far behind.

"Maxon?" She asked.

"Yes, my love."

"Are we really doing this."

I nodded my head. "We really are." And I kissed her again.

That was the best night in my life..

XXXXXX

Thanks for all the reviews! I've never gotten so many on 2 chapters.

This chapter is blah but what are we gonna do?

Any guesses so far? This was Part 1 of the plan. Can anyone guess part 2?


	4. This Could Be Us

America's POV

I woke up with strong arms wrapped around my waist. I rolled over so my head was laying on his naked chest. Soon I began drifting off but he had other plans.

"Good Morning, love." He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

I kissed his chest in return.

"America." He jokingly growled.

I looked up at him. "We could do this everyday. This could be us, Maxon. I want this. I want you."

His face fell. "I want this to America but-"

There was a knock at the door and a guard spoke. "Lady Kriss is waiting for you to escort her to your meeting with the wedding planner, your majesty."

Maxon got out of bed and went to peak out the door. He said something to the guard and shut the door and came back to bed.

"America, I can't break Kriss's heart."

I looked away from him. "But you can break mine. While we were...doing that...you kept telling me you loved me. Maxon, I love you so much."

He kissed me. He kissed me so deeply my heart almost exploded. "I'll postpone the wedding. I'll postpone the wedding until I can trust fully again, and then I'll call it off. I can't live without you, America."

Silent tears began to fall down my face and he wiped them away. "Everything is gonna work out America, and in a few months we'll be married."

This time the Guard knocked and came in without waiting. I recognized the guard as Aspen and I looked at Maxon quizzically while Aspen looked at us in shock.

"Mer, did you sleep with him?" He asked.

"That's my business."I said. Then I looked to Maxon. "He's one of your guards?"

He shrugged. "We've made an alliance."

"Aspen, could you hurry up. I'm kinda naked."

Aspen looked at Maxon. "What did you get yourself into?"

Maxon turned and smiled at me and I returned it. "Love." He said.

"Love."I repeated.

Aspen cleared his throat. "Lady Kriss wants to come in and see if your well."

Maxon faked coughed. "Tell her, I'm resting and I'll see her at lunch."

This felt like the Selection all over again.

"Yes, your majesty."

Aspen left and I fell back onto the bed.

"You still might choose Kriss?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Only if you give me a reason to America. And you'd have to break my heart into a million pieces a thousand times for me to choose Kriss. You are the one I love. I just need to trust you."

"Am I going back home?"I asked him.

He shook his head. "My mother brought you here, she shall be kind enough to lend you the Queen suite. She stays with my father most of the time." He leaned forward, his breath tickled my ear. "And I believe you'll be in here with me most of the time."

Xxxx AN

This chapter is blah in my opinion. Tell me what you think!

Please Review guys! I'm loving all the attention this story is getting!


	5. I Don't Like it One Bit

America's POV

"Did it work?" Queen Ameberly asked as she came into her room. It was surprising she knew I was up here already seeing as I had just arrived myself five minutes ago.

I swallowed and nodded my head. "I don't like this. I don't like it one bit."

She sighed and sat down next to me on her bed. "You may tell him, if you wish, but I will not be there to keep you around America."

"I just always imagined us being married for several years before we had a child."

The Queen smiled sadly. "You aren't pregnant yet, America."

"What if he does that with Kriss?" This had become routine. After the selection I had begun to doubt myself with everything, even my music.

"It is a possibility he would feel guilty and do such a thing."

I looked at her with my eyebrows scrunched. "Why are you helping me seduce your son into being with me?"

She sighed, yet again. This happened several times in our conversations. "My son is torturing himself. Kriss is a very nice girl, but she is certainly not a suitable wife for my son nor a Queen for this country. She is to soft."

I looked at her with my eyebrows arched. "How is she different from you?"

The Queen stood. I was afraid she was angry with me but when I looked into her face I could see no anger resided. "I make hard decisions when I have to to. Consider what I am doing now, America. Would Kriss do that? Would you do that?"

And i knew the answer. I would do that for my son or my daughter. I would do whatever it takes for them to be happy and I could see Amberly was doing just that.

She walked over to the door. "My maids know that this arrangement is private. I have also asked Clarkson to give me some privacy for the time being. If you even believe someone suspects you are here get into the safe room immediately that is connected to my closet. I'm am putting both of us in danger by doing this America. Don't let it end in vain."

Xxxxxx

I apologize for it being so short


	6. What Did You Do To Her?

Maxon's POV

"Are you mad at me, Maxon?" My mother called after me as I left my meeting.

I turned to face her. "Mad no, surprised that you committed an act of treason, very much yes."

She smiled and walked towards me, brushing her hand against my cheek, "I try to do my best for you. You can't marry Kriss, Maxon."

I sighed, "I know."

"But your father can't know about America, not until we get a story straight."

"Well you obviously had a plan when you brought her here."

My mother sighed, "Can we talk in my study. I believe we need more privacy."

"Of course."

But instead of going to her study we went up to her room. It was a place I hadn't been since I was young. She usually kept herself in there when she needed to be alone and I had been taught to respect that.

She opened the door and I heard her before I saw her. America was crying in the bathroom of my mother's suite.

I looked at my mother who shook her head. "America, dear, you can tell him if you wish." My mother said gently up against the door of the bathroom. I heard her cry harder.

I felt helpless not knowing what was wrong.

"America, darling," I said up against the door. "Should I come in?"

"No!" She yelled, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"I've seen you cry before America, it'll make you feel better." I didn't care how much I hated women crying, i cared about why she was crying.

"Mother, what did you do to her?" I asked accusingly. She looked troubled as I asked this. Apparently America had heard me ask and came bolting out of the bathroom.

"Well why don't you tell me what you two have been cooking up?" I asked and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I won't be mad."

My mother moved over to a chair, and motioned for us to sit with her. I kept my hand in America's as we sat.

"It was my plan Maxon," My mother spoke, "Please do not take your anger out on her once you hear. She came to me this morning immediately regretting her actions."

I nodded and looked towards America who had a look of shame on her face. I hoped she didn't regret what we did last night. I didn't. What we did was out of love and she didn't have to feel ashamed of it. I was the one who was engaged.

"I told her that, she needed to seduce you and have you attempt to impregnate her. I'm sorry Maxon, it wasn't her fault, she was hurt and would do almost anything."

I was disgusted my own mother would come up with a plan such as that one. I was disgusted with myself for falling for it. I felt sorry for America for being used to carry out my mother's wishes. None the less, i dropped her hand and i could hear a tiny sob escape her throat.

"So last night, America? Did it mean anything to you?" I asked quietly. I would be so crushed if she said no. I knew it wasn't true, but she had thought about it as a way to get me back, not a way to express her love for me.

"It was the best night of my life." She whispered quietly.

My mother looked between the two of us. "This was me Maxon." She stood up. "I'll leave two to alone."

Once she left America looked up at me. "She told me not to tell you about it."

"She felt guilty, I could tell." I said to her.

"Please don't hate me." She whispered.

I pulled her from her chair and into my lap. "I could never hate you." And I kissed her lips. It was a soft slow kiss, but i summed up everything. I knew she deeply regretted what she did.

She pulled away. "Please don't kiss Kriss like that." She whispered.

I smiled, "My kisses are reserved for you."

We both knew for now, that couldn't be true.


	7. Two Months?

**Maxon's POV**

"What do you mean you want to postpone the wedding? Did I do something wrong?" Kriss asked me. I hated doing this, but I knew it would be ten times harder to make America go home.

"Of course not. I just feel like we don't know each other outside of the selection and we need to take some time to get to know each other."

She relaxed a little bit. "How long do you think you want to wait?"

"Two months?"

She leaned forward and pecked my lips. With a smile she said, "I thought you were going to say a couple years. Of course we can wait a couple months."

I grabbed her waist and rested my head on hers. "Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" I disgusted myself. I asked America the same thing earlier.

Her smiled grew. "Really?"

"Yes." I smiled back at her.

I am such an idiot.

* * *

"I'm fine!" America said fiercely.

I knew I had hurt her and that she was acting completely rational.

"I'm sorry America ,but she is my fiance and if I start to completely ignore her people are going to get suspicious."

"Good for you Maxon." She muttered and walked away from me and towards my mother's bed.

"America, your over reacting."

"Am I?" She questioned. "Am I just chasing someone who in the end isn't going to choose me?"

I got into the bed next to her and turned her so our eyes aligned. "One night a week. One night a week for two months. That's eight days for Kriss and the rest are for you."

She put her hand and my cheek and I kissed her. I soon rolled her over so she was on top of me and began to play with the hem of her shirt.

"Do we have a deal?" I whispered in her ear.

"Only if we have lunch together that one day a week." She tried to compromise with me.

I kissed her again. "It's a deal."

She rolled off me. "Until tomorrow." She said.

"Until tomorrow."

* * *

I was kissing her neck. How in the world was this happening? How in the world had I gotten here. Oh ya, it's called my conscience.

I was about to sleep with Kriss after I told America I'd do all I could to stay faithful to her. This couldn't happen and I had to stop it. I pulled away.

"Kriss, I can't." I told her.

She sighed. "I was hoping you'd say that."

I chuckled. "You started it."

She laughed along with me. "I did didn't I."

She snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Every week I want you in her once. We should start getting use to this."

She looked up and me and kissed the stubble on my lower cheek. "I'd be delighted to your highness."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Review!**


	8. You Need To Be Punished (CAUTION)

America's POV

I giggled as Maxon threw me onto his bed and began to undo the buttons on my shirt. One good thing about the selection being over is that I don't have to wear those uncomfortable dresses for the time being, even if I did love how pretty they made me look.

Eventually he got them undone and threw my shirt across the room. He captured his lips in mine again and I let out a tiny moan. Maxon and I never discussed how quiet we had to be. I believed it was better to be safe than sorry and once Maxon and I were married I could make all the noise I wanted.

I reached for his tie and undid it quickly with my hand. I was about to throw it but he grabbed it from me and put my hands together and tied them behind my head. I felt my core throb. He bent down and whispered huskily in my ear, "You've been a bad girl, Ms. Singer. You need to be punished."

I let out a shaky breath, trying to contain my moan. He bent down and kissed me hard on the lips and i arched myself into him when I felt his hand trace my inner thigh.

He slowly kissed my neck and trailed down until he reached my bra covered chest. He kissed the valley of my breasts and reached behind to unhook it. I sighed out as I felt him take me into his mouth. "Maxon." I whispered and I could see in his eyes as he looked up at me he was smiling.

He began to kiss down my stomach until his face reached the button of my jeans. He undid the button and zipper before he slowly took the them off and I was left in nothing but my underwear.

"It's not fair! You're fully clothed!" I pouted.

He smirked at me. "Patience, darling."

One of his fingers slipped inside of me and I couldn't contain anything any longer. I let out a loud moan and Maxon had to press our lips together to keep me quiet.

Suddenly, he stopped and let out a sigh. He untied my restraints. "Last night, I almost slept with Kriss." He said. My heart broke. I couldn't believe this. But then I remembered the word almost and decided to let him explain.

"What does almost mean?" I ask quietly.

He rested on top of me for a moment before he rolled us over and I propped myself up on his chest with my elbows. "I stopped it," He said. "I just thought you should know."

I slowly leaned and kissed him softly. "Make love to me, Maxon." I told him. It wasn't in question form. I needed him to show that he loved me again. Just like he did 2 nights ago. I needed him again.

I helped him get his shirt of while he worked on his pants.

As he pressed him self into me I couldn't help but cover my mouth to muffle my scream. He bent down to my ear. "You have to be quiet for this to work, America."

And I was as quiet as I could be after that.


	9. She Was Cold

**Maxon's POV**

Guilt and love. That's all i felt towards the two women in my life. I felt guilty towards America because i couldn't give her myself fully yet. I felt guilty towards Kriss because i was going to break her heart very soon.

I had given myself fully away to America. There was no coming back from it. And why would i want to? She was the one I loved deeply and truly. Kriss could provide comfort and safety and all America represented was risk and passion.

I was sitting in another wedding planning meetings. Our wedding planner was absolutely heartbroken to find out we were postponing the wedding i wonder how she would feel if i told her there wasn't going to be one?

Maybe I should marry no one and become the first ever old cat man? That sounds delightful in my opinion.

After the meeting I was making my way to one of the meetings my father had required me to attend to. I don't know why. It was literally just about what caste could use fishing as a profession. Apparently eights were buying their way up castes and angering people. I didn't see why this was so important. Fishing was a part of nature. I could go out and fish if I wanted to.

I rounded the corner only to be stopped by the sound of my name. I turned my head to see Kriss attempting to run towards me in those death traps women call heals. They looked awful.

"Maxon!" She called after me. "Wait up!"

I turned to face her with I smile. She slowed to a walk and caught up to me.

"You ran out of there awfully fast." She said.

I nodded my head. "I have a meeting to get to."

"So do I." She said. "But you don't see me running away from you."

"Technically, you were the one that was running." I laughed and pulled her by the waist. "And it's been a week. Are you going to join me tonight?"

She looked at me and I could tell she was thinking. She didn't know what I wanted from her. In all honesty I didn't want anything from her. She was also forgetting she initiated the kiss that led to a little more last week.

"Yes, I suppose so." She said with a sigh. "I've been talking to your father, Maxon. He doesn't know why I haven't moved into the Princess Suite yet."

She couldn't move into the Princess Suite. That was America's. If Kriss moved in there we wouldn't be able to sneak around. Lord knows I'm not going to have sex on my mother's bed.

* * *

After the meeting I went to check up with America. She looked pale. Very pale. I told her to lay down on the bed and rest. She fell asleep almost immediately. I could tell she was very sick. Very very sick.

I looked at her maids who looked at the two of us worryingly. I told one of them to go get my mother, the next to get the Doctor, and the third to stay and help me with America.

I felt her cheeks and her forehead, she was boiling hot! I didn't know why she was shivering.

She had every single blanket in the room on her but she looked up at me in her daze. "I'm so cold Maxon." She said as her teeth chattered.

"You'll be okay, America. I promise." I said as I got into the bed next to her. She immediately curled into me. I was uncomfortable with her boiling on body on mine but I didn't care. She needed me.

"Should I take my shirt off?" I asked and didn't even think of the consequences.

"Your body is the best temperature." She said in her daze. I chuckled at little bit and threw my shirt to the floor. I looked up at the nurse who had turned her head away from us.

"Miss?" I asked. "Will you make sure the door that conjoins us to the King's Suite is locked?"

She nodded her head and made her way across the extremely large room.

The door opened and my mother and Dr. Ashlar ran in. Dr. Ashlar gasped when he saw me in bed with a women who was not my fiance.

"Lady America?" He questioned and looked at me. But his questions didn't concern me. I had finally realized I was shirtless in front of my mother. Something I had done such a good job at not doing.

"She has a very high fever." I said trying to ignore my fear.

"Why are you shirtless and in a bed with her?" He accused.

"She was cold." I said nonchalantly.

"Why is she here?" He asked angrily.

"Because I love her and we are to be married soon." I looked down at the girl in my arms. "Isn't that right, America?"

She hummed in response.

"Get out of the bed, Maxon." My mother replied. "Let Ashlar do his work."

"Can you hand me my shirt?" I asked her.

"We've all seen you without a shirt, Maxon."Ashlar commented. "You can get it yourself."

I reluctantly got up hoping they would pay attention to America and not me. But I have terrible luck.

"Dear god Maxon!" My mother exclaimed. "What happened to your back?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all!**


	10. Cooking Accident?

**Please read AN at bottom of page!**

* * *

 **Maxon's POV**

"Ummmm,"I started and panic burst through out me. "Cooking accident?" I looked at my mother. I knew she didn't believe but I pleaded with my eyes that she would let it go. At least for now.

Dr. Ashlar took a step towards America and brushed some hair off of her sweating face. My heart burned. Why would Dr. Ashlar do that? Did he like America? That was disgusting! Dr. Ashlar was super old! Okay well maybe like thirty-five, but still old!

"I'm going to need to take some blood." He said. "Her fever is dangerously high. It might be best to stay away from her in case it is contagious."

I scoffed, "Ya right." I said and got back in the bed. I wanted to be next to her when they took her blood. As soon as I sat on the bed she cuddled into me.

Doctor Ashlar took her arm, rather roughly in my opinion and found a vein. I was just glad he didn't stab her with the needle. I really thought that was going to happen.

America cringed against me and tensed when the needle went in. I kissed the top of her and smoothed out her sweat covered hair. I wanted to do anything I could to keep her comfortable.

Ashlar removed the needle gently and closed the vile of her blood. "I'll get back to you with the results tomorrow." He told me.

"Ashlar," My mother said softly. "If you happen to inform Clarkson about this, send him my direction. I brought America here. If you do decide to tell him, I wouldn't expect to have a job here when the King and I are out of power. Isn't that right, Maxon?"

"Most likely indeed." I said and kissed America's head. She was burning hot, I can't imagine how she feels cold.

"I will take that into account, Your Majesty. But I also do believe you have committed an act of treason. Isn't there a punishment for royal even?"

"I wouldn't go that far." My mother's voice was getting angrier. She would talk to me like that when I was littler and disobeying. Once she started using that voice, I knew to correct myself immediately. "When Clarkson hired you he overlooked one thing. Remember what that was, Ashlar? If you don't wish me to fire you for inappropriate touch to a young patient girl it would be wise not to speak about this. Maxon, America,and I will tell Clarkson on our own time."

Ashlar had paled? He was a molester? My father had let him into the castle knowing that when I was just a little boy?

"That's blackmail!" Ashlar spat.

"And you weren't using that method earlier?" I asked him.

"Look, Dr. Ashlar, I have known you since you were probably just a little older than me. You have made a mistake and I won't judge you for it. But what I will judge you for is if you invade my private life and tell my father. It's not like America and I are going to elope, we are looking for the right time to reveal ourselves."

"And I love him." America said in her sick state.

"And I love her." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Ashlar met us in the same place as he did yesterday. I had asked Kriss if we could postpone our same bed day for a few days. What I had told her was that I wasn't feeling great, but I really just wanted to stay with America.

I walked in and America was sitting up in the bed eating some soup. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. She seemed to be getting better by the minute.

I made my way over and Ashlar looked at me with a glare. What was his problem?

"I have some news." He said bitterly.

I nodded towards him and smiled down at America. She smiled back when I brushed a piece of hair from her still sweaty forehead.

"America is pregnant."

Unlucky for the maids, America had some soup in her mouth when he spoke. It went flying all across the room. I had to admit, I didn't see this coming. I also didn't realize you could tell if a women was pregnant not even two weeks after the baby was conceived.

"How?" I asked the doctor. "We had unprotected sex one time, our first time. I wasn't even sure if I was doing it right!"

"Clearly you were."He sighed. "Look I can give you about a month to tell your father. That's a little earlier than most women start having symptoms. But I can't give you any longer than that without me getting beheaded. I don't care if you fire me. I hope you can see I'm helping you."

He started to leave but America stopped him. "Thank you Doctor." She said. I could see the look of guilt on her face.

"You're welcome, Princess America."

* * *

 **Hey! I updated! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

 **Okay so all my fabulous readers you have two choices since I haven't been writing this story as quickly as you all would like. (This is chapter 10 and I only have up to chapter 12 finished)**

 **1: I write each chapter 1 at a time and update every 1-2 weeks**

 **or**

 **2: Take 1-2 months to finish the story and then update about once every three days**

 **Either way there will be some waiting.**

 **Please place your choice in a review or if you are a member feel free to PM me**

 **-Kisses**


	11. What Are We Going to Do, Maxon?

America's POV

"What are we going to do, Maxon?" I asked. I was almost over my sickness. Dr. Ashlar believed it was just the flu and nothing to sorry about. It had been four days and I could tell you I was absolutely sick of being sick. I was also noe able to have and actual serious conversation without falling asleep in the middle of it.

Maxon sighed, "I have to figure out what to tell Kriss, that's the first step."

I wasn't so sure about that. I was at a battle with myself. I didn't know if it would be better to tell Kriss first who would most likely tell the King, or tell the King and get him out of the way.

"Yes, I guess that would be most the most logical, but what if she tells your father?"

Maxon smiled and pulled me close. "Then we won't have to do it ourselves."

I rolled my eyes. That was such a Maxon thing to say.

"I'm so scared of him getting angry with you. I don't want him to hurt you again because of me. It isn't fair."

"Oh my darling, I've never expected my father to be fair. And my mother is surely suspicious after the other day. I'm sure if something happens she will notice and it will all be over."

I scrunched my eyebrows up together. "She didn't believe the cooking accident?" I teased.

He smiled and rubbed his thumb up and down my cheek. "You're funny."

I smirked, "Thanks, I try."

He sat up and took his shirt off. I arched my eyebrows up at him questioningly. What was he doing?

He shrugged his shoulders. "I like feeling your skin on mine. You could take yours off as well." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I took my shirt off without hesitation and put my chest up against his. I had to admit that it did feel quite nice. He had been doing this with me since I got sick and I never got to take in how nice it was, feeling his skin on mine and having no sexual intentions.

"Mmm." I moaned.

"Feels nice doesn't it?"Maxon said and kissed the top of my head.

I patted his chest twice to confirm and nodded. Who knew sleeping for four days could make you so tired?

"You should take a nap, Maxon. You've been awake for four days."

He kissed my shoulder. "I've been worried about you, darling."

"You're very sweet." I spoke drowsily. "But when I sleep, I'm fine. You have to go back to work tomorrow. You should catch up on some sleep."

"Okay, but if my mother walks in, you're breasts are showing." Maxon said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay Captain Obvious. She can look down and see a pair. Besides, I sleep under the covers. You'll be the only one to know."

"Good, that's the way I want it to be."

Line Break

I subconsciously heard a knock on the door, but I let it go and dozed back off. I probably shouldn't have done that, I should have hidden away. God knows nothing this awful would have happened.

"MAXON SCHREAVE WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"

Ya, I was wide awake now.


	12. I'll Kill You

**America's POV**

I was forced up from the bed by a yank to my arm. I glanced at Maxon and he looked terrified. To be honest, I was probably twelve times more scared than he was. I had a child inside of me, bad things could happen. The even worse part was the fact that I was half naked.

"Let her go father." Maxon said dangerously quite. "If you touch her in any rough way I'll kill you."

The King chuckled darkly, "I could have the both of you arrested this very minute and you're threatening me? She's naked Maxon."

He looked down at me with a smirk and eyed my body. I reached up with my free arm to try and cover myself but he grabbed it away. "Maybe I'll let her stay but keep her for myself."

Maxon made a strange sound in his throat. "Mother knows she is here obviously. If you keep America as a slave to your personal needs she will notice."

"My wife will never know. I'll say I made her leave. Amberly loves me, she'll believe me."

Maxon starred at his father hardly for a few seconds. "America's been sick the last couple days and skin to skin contact seemed to help. But mother just happened to walk in while I had my shirt off. I made up a ridiculous excuse. She hardly believed me. Should I go confess?"

Clarkson's eyes widened and his grip tightened on my wrist. "You wouldn't."

"Abuse to a child is a lot longer in jail than sexual intercourse before marriage." Maxon spoke and looked at me. He glanced down at my stomach so quickly I didn't even know it actually happened. But somehow the King noticed.

Her chuckled darkly. "You knocked her up, didn't you?"

Maxon nodded his head but I could see a little light in his eyes just at the thought of our child. And from that light determination burned through. "We are going to love him or her way more than you love me! We won't hurt our baby in anyway! We won't whip our baby because WE DON'T THINKS HE'S GOOD ENOUGH!" He screamed the last part at his father. It was loud enough to even make me jump.

King Clarkson stared at the both of us. Maxon walked over and gently grabbed me out of his father's arms. He hugged me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Did he hurt your wrist?" He whispered to me gently. I shrugged my shoulders. It would probably leave a bruise but it wasn't a big deal.

He nodded at the conformation and turned back around to face his father. "America and I are going to be married in three months time. You WILL give me time to think about what to tell Kriss, you WILL let this happen, and you WILL stay away from America. And if you don't, father, there is an entire other side to me you haven't seen."

I raised my head a little. "I've seen it," I said, "It's not very pretty."

Maxon nodded, "It the unreasonable side of me. The reason why we are not already married."

Clarkson glances angrily at me and then back at Maxon. "Don't you see what she has done to you? She's turned you into a disrespectful brat. Everything I tried to teach you is gone!"

Maxon's eyes grew even angrier. "She has turned me into a fighter. Just like the country she was named after. Sure they were kind of assholes but they got things done!"

I glanced at him. Did he just call me an asshole? I resisted the urge to laugh seeing as it was a serious conversation.

"The United States of America was the weakest country ever to exist! The used big guns to scare people away causing many more problems!"

"Kind of like you're doing now." I told him.

He grabbed me again and I could tell he was about to hit me. Maxon pulled me back thankfully. "Any deal we were about to make is gone. I'm going to tell Kriss tonight, and you will be put on trial."

Clarkson looked towards me with hatred. This time he grabbed me roughly enough that Maxon couldn't pull me back. My chest was naked and squished against him. Bile rose in my throat.

"You're a pretty little thing, you know. When I looked at your picture and put you into the selection you were suppose to be for me. A five would do anything for money. I should know."

He was sick. He was absolutely sick. Amberly loved this man with all her heart and he had probably been cheating on her for years. I wanted to cry for the kind queen.

"I'm sure you've 'knocked up' a women or two." Maxon spat. I could feel his eyes watching me like a hawk without even seeing him. "Tell me father, how many siblings do I have. Once you're out of power I'd love to invite them over."

"You better watch your mouth son. I might just succumb to my desires." I felt his hand drop to my thigh and immediately tensed.

"You don't even love her. You just married her because you thought she couldn't have kids."

Clarkson's grip on me relaxed. I was able to pull away and walk over to the floor and grab my shirt. I put it on and walked into Maxon's side. He held me to him. I could tell he had no intention to let me go.

"You don't know what I feel, Maxon. For you or for your mother."

Maxon shook his head. "You just admitted to cheating on her and theatened to raping the women I love. You don't love either of us. I don't care what you say."

* * *

 **Hey**

 **Love you all**


	13. America's Letter to Maxon

_Maxon,_

 _I've finally gotten the courage to write you. It's been months since I sent the last letter and I understand why you didn't respond. It probably hurt you just as much to receive it as it hurt for me to write it._

 _The twins were born last week. A boy and a girl. Eadlyn and Ahren. Eadlyn was born seven minutes ahead of Ahren. If we ever do end up together we'll have a precious queen._

 _Aspen and I are planning our divorce. He and Lucy have been so helpful through all of this and now that it's over I'm going to miss them so much. They've done so much for the three of us. Without Aspen I would have been thrown into jail._

 _Their wedding is going to be beautiful and I know they're planning to invite you and Kriss. I'd be willing to not go if you'd like to accept the invite. You'd be able to see the twins since they are believed to be Aspen's children._

 _I know we are close to each other. You could choose to pop by if you wanted. The house you gave my family is only two miles away from the palace, yet I've never felt farther from you. Not even after you sent me home to Carolina after the selection._

 _And I know you sent me away again for a reason. Something must of happened in the two days after your father found out about us. Something even you couldn't stop. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. To be honest I was absolutely terrified to become a mother on my own at the young age I am. I soon realized that you must have had a reason. You always have a reason._

 _I really hope you've learned to be happy with Kriss. You deserve to be happy. The wedding seemed beautiful. I watched it on TV. It was very extravagant but I couldn't help notice that your father wasn't there. Did something happen? It's all over the papers._

 _Congratulations on the baby. I have to say I was upset at first but just in this last week my point of view changed. If you met the twins you would know why._

 _But I do need to tell you something about Kriss. You may get angry with me and not believe me when I write this. But I promise you it isn't out of jealousy._

 _She's part of the Northern rebels. I started going through my dad's things when I found out about it. I contacted some of his peers and they told me all about her. She entered so the rebels could take over the country once you became king but that plan went out the window when she fell in love with all of your family. She even had nice things to say about Clarkson. That's why they wanted me to win. They believe in all I do._

 _I miss you so much. My heart burns as I write this. I would do absolutely anything for us to be together again. I love you more than you know Maxon. I just wish you could promise one day we'll be together. But you can't. You have Kriss and I don't know if I'll able to love again. Who could after they found the love of there life?_

 _One more thing. Divorces are only granted by the province government. And since we live in Angeles that's you. I don't know if I can do it. See you, I mean. So I request that your mother is the one in the court. It would please Kriss I'm sure, and save us both from heart ache._

 _You made a choice when you sent me out of the castle for the second time. You did it for a reason, I know, but it still hurt me. It will always hurt me._

 _Please consider going to Aspen's wedding. You need to see them. They're angels. You need to meet your children. They need to know they're father._

 _Please write me back. I can't go on without having a letter from you. Just tell me your okay. Please just say that you did love me at some point. Please tell me you will come to his wedding. That's all I need from you._

 _I still love you and I always will._

 _-America_

* * *

 ** _I was kind of sad when I updated two chapter so close together and the second one was the longest chapter even and only got four reviews! I was so disappointed! And the first review didn't come until like three days after the chapter was up! Reviews are what keep me going guys!_**


	14. The Letter In Front of Me

**Maxon's POV**

I stare at the letter that was sitting in front of me. I was debating whether to open it or not. The last time America sent me a letter I didn't open it. It was too earlier on after she left and I was positive it would just be her yelling at me the entire time.

I grabbed the letter and ripped it open swiftly. My eyes scanned over the paper and as soon as I got to the fourth sentence I was bawling.

She was amazing. Absolutely amazing. The fact that she understood that there was something bigger going on was amazing. The fact that she gave birth to twins alone was amazing. I didn't even know she was pregnant with twins.

I was going to be a father of three by age twenty-one.

Then I got down to the part about my oh so dear wife of mine. I cupped my hand over my mouth as the tears fell faster. I quickly finished the letter got up out of my seat and ran out of my room.

Kriss was in a meeting on the 3rd floor. I stormed up there with the paper folded angrily in my hand.

I threw the door open. "Out, everyone." I said through clenched teeth and made eye contact with Kriss.

Everyone left the room within seconds but out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother loitering by the door.

Kriss fidgeted nervously in her seat with my glare directly on her. Angry tears still fell down my face.

"Maxon?"

I turned away for a second then banged my hand on the wall. "A northern rebel? Did you plan to overthrow me?" I asked in a low voice.

I turned towards her scared face. "H-how did you find out about that."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER." I yelled. "What the hell are you doing here? Why did you even marry me?"

She opened her mouth to speak but my mother interrupted. It was classic Mother.

"What are you holding, Maxon?"

I handed the paper out to her. She walked over, grabbed it out of my hand, and unwrinkled it. Her eyes scanned over the paper and I saw a tear fall out of her eye.

"Two?" She asked.

I nodded and I felt more tears come to my eyes.

"Maxon?" Kriss asked. "I'm so so sorry. Once I met you I-"

"No. You don't get to speak. Once this child is born you're gone. You'll be lucky to have any right to him or her at all."

"Maxon." My mother interjected. "You're being unreasonable. Don't forget you're keeping things from her."

I glared at my mother and then back at Kriss. "I postponed the wedding because I was getting back with America. Luckily for you something came up. Oh and she just had twins, maybe you'd heard. But they aren't General Leger's. They're mine."

She gasped and backed away from me. Her eyes teared up. "This is what I get." She said. "And I deserve it. I'll leave. I'll leave tonight as long as you don't take my baby away from me."

I shook my head. "You're lucky I don't throw you in jail."

She let out a sob. "You can't do this."

"But I can." I growled.

"I love you, Maxon. I made a mistake. If you can forgive me we can forget this all. The twins could move in. We could be a family."

"Maxon," My mother's voice spoke again. It was strange she was still here. Most parents didn't witness there son asking for a divorce. "Think about what you're doing. Remember where your anger got you with America."

She was right. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. I didn't want to turn into my father. He was gone now and I didn't need to take his place.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I whispered and left the room.

* * *

 **Okay,okay. It's short and sloppy and I'm sorry but I was just so excited to write chapter 15 I rushed this one. Currently I'm writing chapter seventeen. Slowly but surely this story is coming to an end. At least for me. After this I really need to finish one of my Fablehaven stories and then I think I may have another idea for a Selection story.**

 **I saw a really cool idea about Mason and America having a child suggestion. I only read the summary for the story so I hope nobody thinks anything. And props to the person who ignited another story for me!**

 **Did anyone else notice that I changed the chapter names? I'll give you a special place in my AN if you guess how the names interlock with the story.**

 **And the reviews! You guys are amazing!**

 **Until next time**

 **Love,**

 **Me**


	15. Maxon's Letter to America

_My love,_

 _I almost left her. I almost let my anger take over me like it did with you. I don't want to become him but I fear it's inevitable. You're the one who brings out the good and me and without you I'm lost._

 _I told her about the twins. She offered for them to come and live with us but that would require them leaving you and that is not an option. Children need their mother more than their father. It shows so in nature._

 _But I need you and I always will._

 _You need to know why I forced you away only a few days after I promised myself to you._

 _That night, only a few hours before your departure I was up late. I couldn't sleep so I was roaming around. It was a habit I've had forever._

 _He was in your room. In the Queen's suite holding a knife over your heart and he wasn't alone._

 _Ashlar stood over you as well with a dagger held to your head. You would have gone painlessly, but the thought of you dying was to much to bear at all._

 _I stopped them. You see, I had a sword and they only a knife and a dagger. They surrendered before anyone got hurt._

 _It wasn't safe for you there. Shortly after we left you to your sleep my father told me the dark truth._

 _He had people everywhere. No matter if I threw him in jail he'd get his way. He'd get to you somehow._

 _I had no choice, I had to do as he said. You had to leave with the child. Or I guess children._

 _It worked, you're alive and so are the babies. You get to live life and I pay for my decision everyday. I don't know if your death would hurt me more than I'm hurting now._

 _I sent him to a mental institution shortly after you left. I told my mother and she agreed it was the best thing to do. He's never been right in the head. Not after how his parents treated him._

 _My mother visits him monthly and he tells her all he's done. She comes back heartbroken and with a list of names of girls my father has used over the past years._

 _There have been at least thirty we've collected in the past 8 and a half months. I have no doubt there's more._

 _At by the end of the year I intend to have written them all. Thankfully it's only January._

 _Maybe I'll have siblings. I've always wanted a little brother or sister._

 _Addressing Aspens wedding, it's quite simple. I'll go if you go. Kriss will not be there, just you me and the twins. We'll be us, even for just one day._

 _My mother was already assigned to tour trial before you wrote so there is nothing to worry about there. I promise not to interfere. If you don't want to see me you don't have to._

 _The baby in Kriss is not something I'm looking forward too. She wants the baby. If we divorce I don't know if I'll be able to keep him or her. She's a northern rebel. She was plotted here to destroy all this country is about. She didn't want it better like you did. She wanted to hurt me when she first got here._

 _I love you America. I love you and I always will and I have faith that one day things will work out with us and we'll be together. Maybe that will be when my father and his followers die. Maybe that will be when Kriss agrees that this child is best in my care. Or maybe it will be in heaven where all our worries are gone. There will just be us._

 _I hope to see you February 22nd, in Carolina, at the Leger residence, at six pm sharp._

 _Until then, my darling, stay strong and know that I'll always be with you in your heart and you'll always be in mine._

 _-Maxon_

* * *

 _Maxon,_

 _I'll agree on February 21st, in Carolina, at the Singer residence, at 12 pm sharp._

 _Love, America_

* * *

 _Of course my dear._

* * *

 _I'm not 'your dear'_

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. I hope everyone is satisfied with the reveals. I'm sorry if you're not. I originally had two different plans for this story but then I though of this one and I thought it was the best obe!.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them all!**

 **I made an Instagram account that reviews books recently so if you want to follow bookalicious_ I'll be eternally greatful. Oncew I reach a certain number of followers I'm going to make a Booktube channel so help me please!**

 **Thanks for taking time to read! Love you all!**


	16. You Hate Me

**POV**

"All rise."

I watched as Queen Amberly walked into the court room in a beautiful blue gown. Her eyes met mine in a smile.

"You're dismissed."She said to the officers who had escorted Aspen and I in here.

Soon it was just the three of us. I got up and ran to hug Amberly who wrapped her own arms around me and held me tight.

"I got his letters,"I spoke in her ear. "Can the King really kill me behind bars?"

The Queen pulled away so she could look in my eyes. "He's not behind bars really. He can have visitors. I've been trying to convince him out of it. Once he agrees that you can be here, you, Maxon, Eadlyn, and Ahren can be a family."

"What about Kriss?"

"What about her?"Amberly responded.

"She's with child."

"But she knows Maxon isn't happy with her." Aspen added just coming into the conversation. "She can prove she can keep the child by proving she loves Maxon enough to let him go."

"She can't keep the child." Amberly added. "Joint custody, maybe even less."

"But if Maxon leaves her won't she hate him?" I asked.

"He left you twice. Do you hate him?" Aspen asked.

I shook my head. "My heart hurts just talking about him."

Amberly smiled sadly at me. "If you wish to see him all you have to do is ask."

I shook my head. "If I see him now the wedding will be anticlimactic. That moment is going to be my fairytale ending. If that's the last I get of Maxon It'll hurt but it will be good memories."

"Knowing the two of you you'll probably end up fighting."

God,that was so true.

* * *

 **MAXON POV**

She was here. In the castle. I could go see here right now but that wasn't what she wanted. I had to respect her wish.

"You made a promise to me Maxon, not her." Kriss spoke obviously knowing what I was thinking about.

I glanced back at her and then down at her stomach. She was about four months along. Our baby and the twins would only be about six months apart. That was going to be one heck of a story when they're older.

"It was a technicality."

"It was a choice." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "It's been a month. I've forgiven you, why can't you forgive me?"

"You planned to destroy my family. You came here wanting to hurt me. You didn't even know me."

"You're right, I didn't know you. But now I do, and even though you've said you hated me my love for you still burns in my heart."

I turn away from her and don't respond.

"Her father wanted the same thing." She said. "To destroy you."

"How do you know that?"

I heard her footsteps and a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to face her. "I read the letter she sent you."

My anger ignited in the pit of my stomach. I shrugged her hand off of me. "That's my personal business."

"Eadlyn and Ahren, you never told me their names. They are most peculiar, don't you think?"

"They're beautiful."I spat.

"I never said they weren't."

"What are you trying to do Kriss? I haven't done anything wrong in the past month. We've been a normal couple."

"No we haven't been. You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Kriss."

"You haven't touch me."

"We've had sex several times!" I exclaimed.

"Hate sex." She muttered

"You've been reading those Cassandra Clare books haven't you? From before World War 3? Those are no good! There is a reason only the palace has them! So many laws are broken and they're giving you ideas!"

Tears swelled up in Kriss's eyes. "Those are wonderful books! I can't believe you would say that Maxon! You don't even know those character like I do!"

Oh no, the hormones. It was funny how she kept her cool through out the fight but the mention of a book series set her off. Women are weird.

"Please don't cry." I whispered.

She sniffed and look up at me with big sad round eyes. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. It was slow and she wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling me closer.

She pulled away, "Hate sex sounds pretty good right now."

I shrugged my shoulders and blamed it on the hormones that being pregnant was causing her.

"Hate sex it is."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I apologize for the loing wait. I know its not the best chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**


	17. Beautiful Blue

17.

 **America's POV**

I sighed, the fifth shirt of the day was ruined. All Ahren seemed to do was spit up and cry. All Eadlyn did was sleep and cry. The crying had given me a headache beyond headaches. I couldn't believe I had been doing this alone for almost a month and a half. Ever since Aspen and Lucy had moved out.

"Do you need some help, honey?" My mother called out from the kitchen. We had been here for a few days and she had been the biggest help ever. "Maxon is gonna be here anytime now. You shouldn't be covered in spit up."

"Yes please." I called back to her.

She came in and took Ahren into her arms. It always was a little sad when one of my babies left my arms. I didn't like the feeling at all. God, I couldn't bear thinking about the fact that in just a few short years the wouldn't be able to fit in my arms anymore. I started longingly at the baby in my mother's arms and she shot me a hard look.

"Shoo America, go change."

I rolled my eyes and got up.

I made my way through the small house. May was with Kenna at her house and Gerad was somewhere outback. It seemed so empty now. Dad was gone and he had been for over a year, Kenna, Kota, and I all lived in different places, and when ever I did visit May was off doing something. I wouldn't be surprised if she maybe wasn't at Kenna's. She was now the age I was when I first started seeing Aspen.

In my old room I found my suitcase in the closet. Mom must have moved it. She was always a neat freak. I pulled it out and dug through it until I reached what I had known from the beginning I was gonna to wear at this moment.

When I had left the castle the first time I was allowed to take two dresses from my collection. I had taken the beautiful blue one that I was known for and a simple green one that Ann had made for me.

The green one I had left alone and I planned to wear it tomorrow to the wedding, but the blue one was a different story. I had shortened it so it went up just a little past my knees. I had done my best to turn it from a gown into more of a party dress. I hoped Maxon wouldn't feel offended that I cut it up.

I threw it on and then went to the bathroom to finish the process.

I had showered shortly after the fourth spit up so I was about ninety percent clean still.

I did my make-up which was not something I had done since Aspen and I got divorced. I made it smokey and sexy. Once I was satisfied I went to put on my one piece of jewellery. It was a ring. Maxon had sent it with his letter and I had only taken it off to get in the shower. I had forgotten to put it on after I got out.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and my mother poked her head in. "He's here, honey."

I glanced back at her and my insides tightened. This was it. This is what I had been waiting for.

I nervously smiled, "I'll be right there."

She nodded and left me to myself.

As soon as she was gone I bent down and leaned on the counter. I let out a shaky breath and looked at myself in the mirror. I was ready.

But I still felt like I was about to puke.

I walked through the door that connected the bed and bath and threw on my silver heels.

I opened the door and made my way to the living room.

I saw him before he saw me.

Maxon

* * *

 **Thank you all for being patient! I've been so busy since March with Drama Club and school but it's finally over. I finished my Finals today and only have Thursday to go.**

 **Due to my busy schudele I haven't been able to write or read! Reading is my life and I haven't finished a book since two days after The Crown came out.**

 **SPOILERS: I KNEW THERE WOULD BE A LOVE CHILD! I predicted it in this story!**

 **Once Summer starts and I get back into my groove I'll update more. I'm planning on AT LEAST finishing this story and my Fablehaven story Back. If you read the Fablehaven series go check out Gone and then the sequel Back.**

 **I'm getting a lot of Mason hate BTW. In no way is Mason playing these women. Maxon and Kriss are married and she is pregnant. He isn't even lying to her anymore. Kriss chose to forgive him for his affair with America.**

 **And America and Maxon as of now are not getting back together. They re meeting up at Aspen's wedding to say a proper goodbye since Maxon had to kick her out of the castle for her own safety. America knows Maxon most likely is going to stay with Kriss. He even says so in his letter.**

 **And over 200 reviews! I love you all!**

 **Thank you all for reading! I really love every one of you guys!**


	18. Burn

America's POV

Maxon turned his head to face me and he gasped. He was holding Eadlyn in his arms. He handed the baby to my mother without taking his eyes off of me and walked over.

Everything to seem to go in slow motion as he walked over to me. When he reached me he put his hand on the side of my face and kissed me.

The kiss was indescribable. It seemed to sum up everything that he felt in the months. Anger, hurt, desperation, but most importantly love.

He pulled away, looked at my face before pulling me in an embrace and just held me.

I latched onto him tight but there was some weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just didn't like. It took me a while to identify what the source was.

Regret.

I looked up at Maxon and realization swept over me. Maxon was married to another woman. Maxon had done things with Kriss that he had done with me first. Maxon was going to have a kid with Kriss.

Something I had looked forward to for months was not what I had expected and I was deeply disappointed. This couldn't just be a rendezvous and then Maxon go back to his normal life. No, I had had enough of this, and I'm sure Kriss had too.

He shouldn't have kissed me.

I pulled away from him. "We can't keep doing this. You need to say goodbye to me once and for all."

"America I told you-"

"You haven't told me anything." I felt tears come to my eyes. Maxon had sent me away from the castle for my own good. Now it was time for me to send him away for his own good. "You will be able to see the children as planned for these next couple days but I don't want you to touch me. At all."

His expression turned for joyous to depressed in half a second. He stared down at my dress. "Why'd you get dressed up them if you didn't intend for something to happen."

I turned away and spoke in a soft but not at all weak voice. "Because, when you kissed me I realized we can't keep doing this. In our letters we said this would be a goodbye but we both know we could never be able to stay away. It's not like it was all those months ago when you weren't bound by a contract to stay with Kriss. You're married and all of the fates are against us. There are to many bad outcomes." I turned my head to glance at him one more time. "You are no good for me."

"So that's how you want things to end then? You don't even want to try!"

I tensed and whipped around so my full body faced him. Anger surged up my body and spit out at him. I can't believe he would ever say that. All I've ever done was try. "GET OUT NOW!"

His face contorted again into a look of regret. "GO! I don't care if you take the kids but if the aren't back by tomorrow night I will report it and then kill you myself!

My mother had a look of shock on her face as she helped Maxon gather all the baby stuff together and put them in a diaper bag. I watched him walk out the door with the stroller without my mind even processing what was happening.

Once the door shut I raced to my room took off my clothes and makeup and put on my pajamas. I scrubbed my mouth with my toothbrush until I was sure there was no remain of his lips in any of my mouth.

After I finished ridding myself of Maxon I grabbed the blue dress opened my bedroom door and threw it in the fire.

I sunk to the floor and let the tears fall as I watched it burn.

* * *

 **It short and bad ya ya I know.**

 **I've decided that there is only going 2 chapters possibly only one more after this. I know some of you probably feel like there should be more but America's given up. She's stopped trying to be with Maxon. It's all up to fate now.**


	19. Start To Be Okay Again

Maxon's POV

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

I was going to end this. I had enough of doing what everyone else wanted me to. It was time to get what I wanted.

I took the twins, my twins. And as soon as I walked into the town square paparazzi swarmed me.

"Prince!"

"What association do you have with the children?"

"What are you doing in Carolina Prince?"

All the reporters shouted and shoved microphones in my face. I grabbed one of them.

"The children are mine. I've come to visit the love of my life, America Singer. America, I've made a huge mistake, you know I've made a big mistake. I've made the same mistake more than once and I hope somewhere in your fiery heart to forgive me. I want you to marry me. I don't care about what the public says. I will marry you if it is the last thing I do."

XxxxxXxxxxxxx

America POV

Xxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"America! Get in here now, honey!" My mother called out.

I wiped the last of my tears away and came out of my room in a tank top an shorts.

She pointed to the TV screen.

Oh god, Maxon.

As the tears fell down my face again, I thought, maybe now, things would start to be okay again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guys I just had to finish this but I had dug myself into a pit that I couldn't get out of. So I decided to leave it like this. So this is the end.

There are a lot of loose ends I left so you, the reader, can decide what happens. But hope with the last line you realize everything ended out alright.

The biggest loose end I'll tie up right now is...Kriss's Baby.

Maxon does let Kriss keep Joint custody of there baby boy and stay in the castle, but Kriss chooses to venture out and visit the world often gone for a year or more in which the child stays at the palace. When the child is about 5 Kriss goes into New Asia and is killed by the countries army causing Maxon to declare war.

Thus, a POSSIBLE, more understanable sequal is born. (or still just a fetus).


	20. I Knew Now That I'd Be Alright

Reporters swarmed around my house, but even through all the chaos I couldn't help but smile. He had chosen _me_. He fought for _me._ He wanted _me._ I was never sure  
I wanted anything more in my life. I walked down the front steps of my family's Carolina home. I made my way to town square where I had seen him on telivision just a few hours ago. I was his. I would never love anyone else.

I could see him several feet ahead of me. There were cameras all around us, though none dared to come within ten feet of us. Maxon heard my footsteps and turned  
to face me. Tears burned in both of ours eyes. He let out a half sob, _"America_ ," My name fell out of his lips like a prayer.

He put his hands in mine and tried to go on one knee. Through all of our blubbering mess he ended up on both and I was pulled onto the grass with him.

"I don't have a ring," he said through the tears.

"It's okay. It's okay."

"America," he started, "I never should have doubted your love for me. I never should I thought that someone who would go to such lengths to be with me would  
betray me. If I could go back to that day almost two years ago I would have chose you as my wife. You are the most beautiful, talented, and smart woman I have ever me, and the best mother in the world. I've made so many mistakes. I don't deserve you."

"I've made just as many," I say and let go of his hands to wipe his tears from his eyes

"You have been there for me when no one else has. You have become not only the woman I love, but also my best friend. Letting you go not once, but twice is the  
biggest regret I will ever have in my life.

"And I know there are some obstacles in the way. I know it would just be easier to give up, but I can't let go of you. I will _never_ let you go again.

"You have given me a light to my life that has never been there before. You gave me two beautiful children, and showed me how to stand up for myself. You have  
given me happiness."

"And a lot of headaches?" I said hoarsely.

"Yes," he chuckled breathlessly, "The best part."

He leaned in to kiss me and I grabbed his face pulling him to me. The kiss was everything. It was nothing like the one we had previously shared a few hours  
ago. This one represented something bigger. It represented _hope_.

We broke apart and he, at last, spoke the words I had hoped would come out of his lips for quite sometime now.

"America Singer, would you give me the honor of being my wife?"

" _Yes_ ," I said breathlessly. "A million times yes."

I fell into his arms. We sat there for what felt like days,

holding each other, and waiting for the day that out new life together would start.

I had never been so sure about the future, but I knew now that I would be alright.

* * *

 **Oh how silly of you to think I would let this story sit for an entire year! Nope! I caught it right before! SOOOO anyway here is the happy ending you all forgot you wanted because its been eleven months. Happy Christmas, Merry Halloween, and have a Spooky Thanksgiving. ITSSSSS THHHEEE MOSSSTT WONDERFUL TIMMMMMEEE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF THHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

 **Anyway, hope life is treating you well. Ya. Love you all!**

 **P.S.**

 **Don't you just love a good proposal?**

 **I'm actually sad I thought up a way to close this.**

 **P.**

 **I didn't go through and reread this entire thing and may have forgot a detail or two so if this last chapterish thing isn't accurate to the story then whoops. I wrote this in like 20 minutes. Sorry not sorry.**

 **Goodnight, Goodmorning. Have a great day!**

 **-Annabella Rose**


End file.
